


Good Morning Orgasms

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: I Swear Fealty To You [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is often said that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, as such, Lexa makes a point to eat her favourite thing for breakfast whenever she can... Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Orgasms

**Author's Note:**

> This story marks the 200th story that I've posted to AO3. I never really expected to get to a milestone quite like that, but I wanted to mark the occasion with some happy smut between two of my all time favourite characters, and my favourite pairing. Enjoy!

Clarke awoke to an empty bed.

The blonde haired woman stretched her arms out over her head in an effort to ease the heavy weight of sleep from her limbs before casting her eyes out over the bedroom. The blinds remained closed--pulled tight to block the early morning rays of sunshine--but the bedroom door stood ajar to the hallway. Clarke strained her ears to listen out for signs of movement in the rest of the apartment, and heard the tell-tale clattering of a pan on the hob and the whistle of the coffee machine in full flow.

“Lexa?” The woman called out inquiringly into the depths of the apartment.

“In the kitchen!” Lexa answered, her voice ringing out through the hall before drifting into the bedroom. “I’ll be two minutes.”

Clarke shuffled up the bed until her back rested against the headboard of the bed, cushioned by her pillow, to wait for Lexa’s return. The blonde haired woman let her head tip back to rest against the top ridge of the headboard, and her eyes to slide closed. 

“Good morning,” Lexa’s soft voice murmured from the doorway prompting Clarke to force her eyes to reopen, “I didn’t think you’d be awake yet.”

“Neither did I.” Clarke replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “Not after last night.” 

“I’m not the one that wanted to spend the small hours of the morning stargazing.” Lexa chuckled as she pushed herself away from the door-frame to pad over to the bed. “I made coffee; it’s on the heat pad.” 

“Good.” Clarke hummed, the sound reverberating through her throat, as she reached out to grab the bottom of Lexa’s sleep shirt with both hands. “Then, we have time...”

“Oh,” Lexa smiled, following the tug of Clarke’s hands onto the bed, and shuffling until she sat straddling Clarke’s thighs. “Is it that kind of good morning?”

“I don’t know...” Clarke murmured lifting one hand to curl around the back of Lexa’s neck whilst the other slipped under the hem of her shirt. “Is it?”

Lexa leaned down the handful of centimetres that separated her mouth from Clarke’s lips to kiss the younger woman. “Yes,” she said with a breathless sigh as she slid her tongue along the seam of Clarke’s mouth, “it is.”

Clarke parted her lips to meet Lexa’s tongue, inviting it into her mouth, to nip at the sensitive muscle and soothe it with tender strokes of her own tongue. “Good,” Clarke whispered when she pulled away from Lexa’s mouth breathless and panting.

Lexa dipped her head to run her mouth along the curve of Clarke’s jawline. She nipped at the woman’s skin, and sucked at the sensitive flesh below her ear until a bright red mark stood out against Clarke’s pale throat. “I love you.” Lexa whispered into the curve of Clarke’s neck as she ran a series of kisses down the length of the woman’s throat. Lexa let her tongue flick across the raging throb of Clarke’s pulse point before latching her mouth onto the spot to suck a second red mark onto her skin.

“Fuck...” Clarke groaned as she clutched at Lexa’s shoulders. The blonde haired woman pushed down, shoving at Lexa’s immobile body, in an effort to encourage her to move down her torso.

“What do you want Clarke?” Lexa purred, nipping at the flesh below Clarke’s collarbone, as she nudged the neckline of the woman’s sleep shirt. “Tell me.” 

“I want...” Clarke’s voice trailed off into a loud moan when Lexa’s teeth scraped across the ridge of her collarbone. “Fuck... I want you to fuck me.” 

“I know that.” Lexa teased affectionately as she brushed her right hand down the length of Clarke’s body to cup the heat between her thighs. “But…What do you want first Clarke?”

“I...” Clarke arched her back and rocked her hips upward into Lexa’s palm in an attempt to find the delicious friction she knew her hand could provide.

“Do you want my mouth on your nipples, sucking and biting them?” Lexa asked, her voice a low desire filled rumble in Clarke’s ears. “Do you want my tongue between your thighs, flicking at your clit, hounding you until you come? Or, do you want my fingers in your cunt, thrusting until you come apart on them?”

“I...” Clarke blinked. Her mind threw up images--memories--of all three of Lexa’s suggestions, each one setting another sharp pulse of need and want thundering through her veins, until a wanton fog filled her mind. 

Lexa sat up, tearing her lips away from Clarke’s throat, to look down at the woman’s flushed cheeks and kiss-bruised throat. “So,” Lexa murmured as she shuffled backward down the bed, lifting and spreading Clarke’s thighs in the process, to kneel between the woman’s legs. “What do you want?”

“Everything.” Clarke breathed out in reply, desperation colouring her tone, as she reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt and tug it off over her head. “Now.” 

“Patience is a virtue Clarke.” Lexa teased even as she dipped her head to press her mouth to the exposed curve of Clarke’s breast. 

The dark haired woman ran her tongue along the smooth flesh between Clarke’s breasts before shifting sideways and scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin. She lifted both hands to cradle the mounds, and squeezed them between able fingers, kneading and massaging until a loud moan tore from Clarke’s throat. Then, she bent her neck, and took one of Clarke’s nipples between her lips. Lexa sucked on the pert bud, flicking it with the tip of her tongue, and nibbling it with her teeth, until Clarke clenched her hand in the hair at the base of her skull to tug her across to her other breast. 

“Not one I possess.” Clarke grunted in response to Lexa’s earlier words as she pushed the woman down onto her neglected nipple.

Lexa huffed out a quiet laugh before she engulfed Clarke’s nipple in her mouth. She nipped at the tight bud with her teeth before tugging on it gently and lapping her tongue against it. A loud rich moan erupted from Clarke’s mouth as she arched upward into Lexa’s ministrations. 

“Fuck, like that Lex, just like that...” Clarke whimpered. Her hands scrambled over Lexa’s back to clutch at her neck and her shoulders while her world condensed down to the sensation of Lexa’s tongue on her nipple, Lexa’s teeth nipping at her skin, and the suction of Lexa’s mouth.

The dark haired woman smirked into the curve of Clarke’s breast, enjoying the way that her body shifted desperately on the bed, before she let her right hand drift across Clarke’s thigh to brush her fingertips across the wet patch on the woman’s panties. “These,” Lexa husked out when she pulled away from Clarke’s nipple, “have to go.” 

Clarke blinked unknowingly for a moment, her mind still caught by the sensations of Lexa’s mouth on her breast, before she recognised the playful strokes of Lexa’s fingers against her cloth covered pussy. “Now.” Clarke agreed, lifting her hips, inviting Lexa to pull the fabric away from her skin. 

Lexa curled her fingers around the band of Clarke’s underwear and grinned wolfishly as she tugged them down to the woman’s knees. “There,” she murmured as she dropped her head to press a kiss to Clarke’s sternum before she began to trail her tongue down Clarke’s torso, “much better.”

“I...” Clarke gasped--Lexa’s teeth dug into the soft skin over the bottom of her ribcage--and arched rocked up into Lexa’s mouth. “I agree.” 

Lexa brushed the tips of her fingers up the length of Clarke’s thigh until they met the soft damp curls of blonde hair between her legs. Then, with a soft kiss to the curve of Clarke’s lower stomach, she pushed her fingers forward into the wet--drenched--folds of slick skin. She stroked; once, twice, and then a third time, up and down the length of Clarke’s pussy and around the tip of her clit.

“Please,” Clarke begged. Her hands scratched at Lexa’s shoulders and her body bowed upward in an attempt to force her lips and fingers into the right places. “Please, fuck, please.”

The dark haired woman trailed her tongue down the curve of Clarke’s hip and inward across the plane of her thigh before it skirted across the soft curls between her thighs. Lexa paused, holding her position above Clarke’s pussy, to breathe in the scent of her desire. Clarke’s body twisted on the bed, her feet slid along the sheets in an attempt to find purchase on the fabric, when Lexa’s breath fanned out across her enflamed flesh. 

Lexa dipped her head, dropped her chin, and delved into Clarke’s pussy eagerly.

Her tongue parted wet folds to lick a path up from the base of her cunt to her clit. The eager muscle probed at the entrance to Clarke’s pussy, tasting the tangy wetness, before slipping up to flick across the throbbing bud of her clit. Lexa’s tongue tapped the bundle of nerves and circled it before her mouth sank down to engulf it with sweet suction. 

A moan--loud, and desperate--tore out of Clarke’s mouth and her hips rocketed upward to grind against Lexa’s face. Lexa sucked, nipped, and flicked Clarke’s clit for a handful of minutes, until Clarke hung on the edge of coming. Then, she thrust two fingers into the woman’s tight channel. A loud, wretched, cry burst from Clarke’s lips as she clenched her thighs around Lexa’s head. Her pussy spasmed around Lexa’s fingers, and her clit pulsed underneath the woman’s skilful tongue. 

“There,” Lexa breathed out against Clarke’s pussy, “come on Clarke… come for me.” 

“Lex...” Clarke whined, scraping and scratching her fingernails over the woman’s shoulders as her spine bowed up off the bed. “Please, more, please…More.”

Lexa thrust harder, deeper, pushing first two and then three fingers into Clarke’s tight pussy. She curled her fingers on every outward pull to tease Clarke’s sensitive walls, and rub the sensitive ridges of her cunt. Lexa established a quick, not quite brutal, rhythm.

In, and out. In, and out. In, and out.

Lexa nipped at the throbbing bud of Clarke’s clit, and in the same moment, twisted her fingers deep inside Clarke’s pussy. Clarke’s orgasm tore through her body like a tsunami, it rippled up her spine from her cunt, and crashed back down through every nerve ending in her body. It erupted from her throat as a series of sharp cries, and the sound of Lexa’s name. Her pussy clutched at Lexa’s fingers, it squeezed them, whilst her hips rocked up and ground against Lexa’s face.

“I love you.” Lexa whispered into the wet flesh between Clarke’s thighs as she eased the woman back from the edge with soft, gentle, licks of her tongue. “Good morning.” 

“I...” Clarke began, a breathless laugh falling from her lips as she gazed down at Lexa, watching as the other woman licked up the evidence of her orgasm. “I love you too.”


End file.
